utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nayugorou
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = いずみ |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = なゆごろう |officialromajiname = Nayugorou |othernameinfo = |aka = 菜遊 (Nayuu) |birthday = 01|month = 03|&year = 1994|ref = Her blog profile |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1786055 |mylistID1 = 7135665 |mylist1info = covers |mylistID2 = 25544151 |mylist2info = dance covers |mylistID3 = 18385289 |mylist3info = chorus |nicommuID1 = co157063 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = KEISUKE, Freedel}} |Eyl363X5xyY}} Nayugorou (なゆごろう), or Nayuu (菜遊), is an with a sweet, gentle and cute voice. She's noted to sing songs, that fit her voice perfectly, such as "Hello/How Are You" or "Melancholic" , and even being able to give other songs a cute and sweet twist. Aside from singing, she sometimes posts dancing videos of herself in her community. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released February 14, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Sunset Hill) (2008.06.21) # "Hana Muke" (2008.06.23) # "Shirayuki" (2008.07.04) # "Jipushidasu" (2008.07.31) # "Aka Hitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2008.08.28) # "Letter song" (2008.11.20) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.14) # "Yuki Usagi" (Snow Bunny) (2009.06.15) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Shamuon and Nayugorou (2009.07.15) # "Karakuri Ageha" (2009.07.22) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2009.08.17) # "Rin Rin Signal" (2009.08.17) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song without a Name) (2009.09.07) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (More than You, Less than Me) (2009.10.09) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.25) # "Ai think so" (2009.11.04) # "Love Gazer" (2009.12.08) # "Gemini" feat. Nayugorou and Spade (2010.02.21) # "Catastrophe" (2010.02.28) # "Alice" (2010.03.14) # "Boku Mote" (2010.04.05) # "Haru Ichi." (2010.04.07) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Nayugorou and shock (2010.04.09) # "seventeen" (2010.05.19) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.08) # "GALLOWS BELL" feat. Nayugorou and Chomaiyo (2010.07.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Oppai ga Ippai" (2010.07.11) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.28) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.09.02) # "Nilgiri" (2010.10.23) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Top Secret" (2011.01.29) # "Sadistic・Love" (2011.02.28) # "Anata ni Hana wo" (2011.03.07) # "Gakuen Tengoku" feat. Shoyu and Nayugorou (2011.03.24) # "Hoshizora Sketch" (Starry Sky Sketch) (2011.04.05) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Nayugorou and Smile (2011.05.10) # "Choose my love!" (Kämpfer OP) (2011.05.28) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.06.13) # "Hanare, Banare" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.06.19) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.06.30) # "Futatsu no Ashiato" (Manyuu Hikenchou ED) (2011.08.27) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (2011.08.28) # "Twinkle" feat. Nayugorou and Kano (2011.09.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -piano ver.- (2011.09.14) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama ED) feat. Nayugorou, Cocolu, Riseha, Kurokaze, Tomomi and Ameiro (2011.09.25) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2011.10.15) # "Human" feat. Nayugorou and Gominchayu (2011.10.21) # "Nouzen Katsura" feat. KEISUKE and Nayugorou (2011.11.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nayugorou and Denirow (2011.12.08) # "Sora no Sakana" (Fish of the Sky) (2011.12.12) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.12.21) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.01.26) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.01.29) # "OVER" (2012.03.04) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.05.05) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.05.14) # "Irony" (2012.08.29) # "Yuugure Sensei" feat. Nayugorou and uuu (2012.09.08) # "Rin Len Uchuu to Zokudan" feat. Nayugorou and Freedel (2012.09.10) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM, arranged by Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl Hitori" (2012.11.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.11.27) # "8HIT" feat. Freedel and Nayugorou (2012.12.06) # "Let-ters" (2013.01.31) # "Toriisogi" (2013.02.21) # "Aoi Konbini de Aimashou" (Let's meet at the blue convience store) (2013.04.18) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2013.04.21) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forcast) (2013.05.27) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika Sappuukei" (Something More Tasteless than Häagen-Dazs) (2013.06.16) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Nayugorou and Freedel (2013.07.14) # "Sing a Song" feat. Nayugorou, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Wataame, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Heart Beat Music" feat. Nayugorou and posha (2013.08.24) # "Yume Machi Contrast" (2013.08.31) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) (2013.12.20) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Trees in Our Homeland" (2014.06.06) # "World on Color" (2014.07.05) }} Discography Gallery |nayugorouchoosemylove.png|Nayugorou as seen in the band cover of "Choose my love!" |Nayugorou RL.png|Nayugorou as seen on Twitter |Nayu sing a song 37830318.png|Nayugorou as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |T nayu.png|Nayugorou as seen in the the album }} Trivia * Her blood type is A and was born in Tochigi. * She is a high school student. External Links * Blog * Blog (Ameblo) * mixi * Twitter * TmBox